


Bitter Farewell

by devilinthedetails



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: Acceptance, Family, Friendship, Gen, Trader - Freeform, Trader Culture, Trangshi, outcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Daja says a bitter farewell to being a Trader and accepts being Trangshi. A compilation of one sentence stories.
Kudos: 3





	Bitter Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Sentence Story Week at Goldenlake. Inspired by prompts from user mistrali at Goldenlake.

Bitter Farewell

Traders were supposed to be used to saying farewell to places and things, but Daja had never said a farewell so bitter as when the staff marking her as Kisubo was taken from her and replaced with one branding her as Trangshi, eternally the worst kind of bad luck. 

The High Seas a Highway

“We’re Blue Traders, the salty ocean is in our blood and the high seas are our highway,” Daja’s mother, the captain of Third Ship Kisubo, had said, her black braids blowing in the briny wind, and and now she’d been swallowed by those same seas.

Between Places

Traders were used to traveling between places, but for Daja it was hard to be perpetually trapped between Trader and outsider, stuck forever in the mire of being Trangshi. 

Despised Trader

Traders were hated in every city around the globe, her mother had explained to Daja from the time she could understand words, but there was something sickeningly different about being despised by her own people, her flesh and blood, as Trangshi.

Strange Independence

It took the achingly slow passage of time and her healing friendships with Sandry, Tris, and Briar for Daja to realize that there was a strange, wonderful independence that came with being Trangshi.


End file.
